We Ended Right
by jefronp
Summary: Sure, it's scary for you to put your feelings out there, because you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back, but you never know what might happen. Just take a chance... you only live once.
1. Chapter 1

**Cat Valentine.**

It was Monday morning, the worst day of school… ever invented. And of course, it was a cold, cloudy rainy day. My mom had just dropped her off and wished her luck at practice later that day—that is if it didn't rain and she didn't die of frostbite.

Wishful thinking on her mother's part.

She walked in, her duffel bag and backpack over her shoulder, and put on a smile for her friends as she passed by them, walking to her locker.

"Hey, sweet thang." She heard, and looked up, rolling her eyes, she angrily threw her duffel bag inside her locker, nothing bothering to look up at him, she just sighed.

"Go away, Robbie."

Instead of doing as she requested, he just leaned against the lockers, and smirked at her. "Are you busy later?"

She tried, she really did—try as hard as she could, not to roll her eyes. "Yes, I'm busy later, why?"

The real question was why did she ask that?

"I want to take you out."

"You know how many times you've asked me, and how many damn times I've said no? No… means NO, get it through your thick brained football obsessed head!" She slammed her locker shut so hard, she caused a few heads to turn in their direction. Then without another word, she walked off.

But he still followed her, damn it.

"Come on, Valentine! What are you so afraid of?"

"Whoa, whoa. Stop it right there—" Cat held her hand up, "I am not afraid of anything."

"Oh yeah?" He asked and she nodded. "Then why won't you go out with me?"

"Simple…" She said, "You're a pig." And with that, she walked off in the direction of her first class.

English with Ms. Blake. She liked the class, as she was one of two sophomores who was in the eleventh grade course. And plus, she had two friends there who didn't give her a damn headache.

There was Beck and then her very close friend, Mason. They always did the group work together, and she looked forward to each class.

Especially since Beck was her partner.

She took a seat, an annoyed expression on her face. Beck noticed this immediately and looked at her, "What's the prob?"

"Robbie." She said, still facing forward, until she opened her mouth, only to close it again and turn towards him. "You know he's a pig? It's like he won't leave me alone!"

"Yeah, I hear it… each and everyday." Beck spoke sarcastically and she playfully smacked his shoulder.

"You know what I mean!" She laughed. "It's like he won't—he won't leave me the hell alone!"

"Maybe it's because… oh, I don't know, he likes you?"

"Oh, I'm fully aware of that." Cat ran her fingers through her bright read hair, and took out the book that had been assigned for the class, and started to read it. Or well, she was—until Beck put his hand on it, and forced it down, forcing her to look up at him. "What?"

"Did you do the assignment?"

"Of course I did, are you new?"

"Let me see it then." He said and she nodded, taking it out and giving it to him. He read it over, writing a few notes and handed it back to her.

"Beck!" She cried. "You wrote a novel of stuff here! Or should I say… of words?"

"Haha, that's so funny." He responded, still sarcastic. "You're being to wordy again, fix it and then I advise you to turn it in."

"Thanks." She muttered and put it face down, going back to her book, just as the teacher walked in the classroom.

"Good morning, class." She greeted. "How is everyone doing today?"

She was too cheery for Cat—and that was a surprise since she was the cheeriest person there was.

Cat just groaned and put her head down as Ms. Blake looked at her, a sort of amused expression on her face.

"Care to share what's going on over there?"

Cat shook her head.

"Okay, then let's get started!"

**Jade West. **

Today was going to be an annoying day, she could feel it. Especially since she was about an hour late for school since her stepmother happened to "forget" that she had to take her to school that day.

Although, miraculously, she was able to remember her halfbrother who was supposed to be in kindergarten an _hour_ after she was supposed to go to school.

She angrily walked to her locker, and pulled out some books, slamming it shut, she quickly rushed to her first period Spanish class. She walked in, everyone lifting their heads towards her, and she shyly took the seat beside her friend, Aly.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" She whispered, and Aly shrugged.

"Probably because you're late, they always do that." She reminded her and she rolled her eyes.

"Miss West, so nice of you to join us!" Her teacher, Ms. Gomez smiled, "But next time, let's try to be on time, okay?"

"It wasn't my fault." Jade started. "My stepmother—" She looked around, noticing everyone was staring at her again, and she shut up. "Nevermind."

Ms. Gomez started to teach the lesson, and she was listening, she really was, until her phone vibrated in her bag.

Pulling it out, she saw she had a text from Beck.

_Hey._

Hey? Hey! That's all she was gonna get that morning? Really?

_Hi_.

That was her simple one worded response to his annoying one worded starter. Well, that's what he gets.

_What's up?_

_I'm on the moon, what do you think? _

_Lame ass Spanish class? _

_No shit. _

_That sucks hard. _

_Watch it, Oliver. I might just have to slap you._

_Why?_

_Reread your last text. _

_It just says why. _

_No! The one before that, smart one._

_Ohh, hehe, didn't realize I said that. _

_You're an idiot sometimes, you know that? _

_Yeah… don't remind me. _

She was about to respond, when she looked up to see Ms. Gomez was looking at her, a disapproving look on her face.

"Put the phone away or I take it." She said. Jade nodded quickly and did as she was told, putting it in her bag, she heard it vibrate again, but ignored it—as obviously, she had no choice.

After the bell rang a_n hour _later, she took it out and read the messages.

_Am I really that bad? I mean… come on, ladies say I'm pretty good. _

_Or maybe you do think I'm that bad… hm, maybe I should prove it to you._

"Ugh! Aly, read these messages!" Jade said, obviously a bit annoyed as she handed it over to her friend who just took it, rolling her eyes. She read it over for a moment, before handing it back to her.

"I get it, Jade. You're in love with Beck."

Jade's eyes widened. "What?"

"And he's in love with you."

"B—but… wait, no… no! That's not what I mean—it's not like that and—"

Aly smiled at her, "Why are you stammering over your words then? Get together with him already, girl! Or at least… back together anyway."

Jade groaned and let her head hang for a moment. She and Beck had such a history. One that started in eighth grade… on and off, and when they were off (for about six months) he had gotten another girlfriend and she had gotten another boyfriend. She just… didn't know much about her, and never asked since anytime she tried to bring it up, he would angrily tell her to change the subject.

She looked up, "I can't."

"Fine. Then let all this tension build in between you too. That works too."

"Why is this so difficult?"

Aly shrugged, "You're just making it that way. Anyway, got to get to history. I'll catch up with you later, kay?" Jade nodded and she walked off.

She walked to her next class, her fingers hovering over the keypad, and then finally she decided to just go ahead and type something back.

_In your dreams, I've seen it, and I'm not all that impressed. _

About five seconds later, she got a response… surprised that it had been so quick.

_Haha, very funny_.

Oh, yeah, it definitely was funny. That was for damn sure.

**Tori Vega. **

"Finally! I'm home!" She cried, flopping down on her couch, her legs on the back of it, as her sister, just shook her head.

"I'm going upstairs, weirdo."

"Go for it." Tori said as her best friend, Andre walked in, carrying a keyboard. She noticed it and looked up at him. "Why do you suddenly have a keyboard?"

"Because I'm a boss." He joked, only earning a look from her. "I'm just kidding, girl. Chill."

"Trying to get your Usher on, but you can't let it burn?" Tori guessed, her eyebrows going up and he groaned.

"Now is not a time to make Nelly references." He responded, and sat down on the couch. "I've got to write a song for my class… and trust me, it's difficult."

"What's so difficult about it? You write songs like… I eat chocolate. It comes naturally to you."

"Enough song references!" He exclaimed suddenly and Tori looked at him, blinking her eyes.

"That wasn't intentional."

"Sure it wasn't."

"I swear."

"Oh god. Enough of this! Just help me…" He went closer to her, grabbing her shirt and pulling her close enough that they were staring into each other's eyes. "Please?"

"Okay, okay!" She tore his hands from her shirt and backed away. "What does it have to be about?"

"Well, anything I want it to be." He said, "I just can't think of a thing!"

"Okay well, what do you write best?"

"Love songs."

"Then do that! See? Problem solved!" She said brightly, but he glared at her again.

"I need lyrics and a melody now, you loony!"

"Gosh, so temperamental today, Andre… jeez." She got up, glaring at him, and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Making some cocoa since I know you just _love _it. Maybe it'll help you write a song." She said, and he shrugged in agreement.

"Make with the cocoa!" He said, rubbing his hands together for a moment, before going to the keyboard and playing a couple keys.

"Yeah, on it!" Tori called, before her eyes caught a note that was on the counter. She picked it up, and as she read it, started to get annoyed—or more accurately pissed off.

_Tori and Trina—_

_Your father had to go to Boston to do some business; we won't be back for about a week. I'm so sorry this is on such short notice, but please, please, please don't be mad at us. Especially, you Tori since we'll be missing your birthday. We'll come home as soon as we can, okay? _

_-Pattie _

Tori angrily crumbled the note up, not caring if Trina had gotten the message or not. She threw it to the side, and threw her head in her hands, her fingers going to her hair and pulling on them a bit.

She was actually surprised her stepmother managed to remember her and her sister's name in the note.

What a shock. Since her father barely ever managed to.

"Tori! You okay in there?" Andre called, and she just blinked going back to the persona she always was when she was pissed off. Especially when she didn't want her friends to know how she was feeling. Wiping away a tear she didn't know had fallen, she just called back a half assed answer.

"Yeah! I'll be right there!" She shouted back, and got the hot water ready.

Her father and stepmother's promises were usually empty; they never kept them. So, why should now be any different?

Sighing she got the hot cocoa ready and walked back to Andre who seemed to have calmed down and written a few lyrics down.

She took a sip, and just decided to pay attention to him… because after all, he was _always_ the best kind of distraction and she need it now.

More than anything.

**Cat Valentine**_**. **_

"Mom? Eddie? I'm home!" She called, walking inside as Mason followed after her. She looked around the house, noticing that the rooms were all empty. "Well, I guess we're here alone." She shrugged, putting her bag down on the couch, she sat down, Mason doing the same, and picked up the remote, searching through the channels, while Mason got up to get them drinks.

"Hey." He called and she looked up.

"Yeah?"

He held up a ring, "isn't this your mother's wedding ring?"

She got up, and grabbed it from him, "Yeah, yeah it is." She looked at him, "Why would it be here?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, do you?"

She shook her head, "No. Not a clue."

They were both silent, until he looked at her, "What if she's—you don't think she's—right? I mean… she's not like that."

"No." Cat said, "She's not… she wouldn't be…that's crazy! She's happily married."

"So you think." Mason responded, pointedly. "Why would her wedding ring be here if she was so, as you say, 'happily married'?"

"I don't think—I don't think she'd be cheating on my stepfather." Cat said, "That's—that's a big no-no. She's in love with him."

"So you think," He repeated, nodding his head, and Cat rolled her eyes exasperated.

"Just stop saying it!" She said, "I don't believe it!"

"Fine, fine." Mason held his hands up, "She's not cheating on her husband."

"Th-thanks." Cat quietly responded. "Yeah, thanks."

Mason nodded, "No, need to thank me, kid."

Cat walked back over to couch and sat down, playing with the ring, staring at it. Her mother couldn't be having an affair, that was—that was just crazy. For the past ten years she'd been in love with Eddie. There were no problems between them at all—at least any that she knew of… so if that was true, what was going on?

She sighed, biting her lip to keep tears from coming to her eyes.

What if what Mason said was true and she really was cheating on him?

Then it would all be over, her nice comfortable home, with her family… it would all end right then and there.

And truth be told, she wasn't ready for it.

Not even close.

**Jade West**_**.**_

She slammed the front door shut, causing her father to come rushing out of his study, an angry expression on his face.

"Jadelyn, care to explain that?" He asked, and she just huffed.

"I'm annoyed, okay?"

"Well, why?"

"Just reasons." She said, walking to the kitchen and opening the refrigerator. "I'm thirsty."

"Good, then grab a drink." He said, "But don't fill up too quickly, dinner will be in an hour."

"Yeah, yeah." Jade muttered, grabbing a water, and chugging it. Cheerleading had drained a lot out of her. Especially when one of the girls was a total bitch to you for no reason.

Co-captain, her ass.

"Want to talk?" Her father asked, just as the phone rang. He looked at her apologetically. "I—"

"I know, daddy. It's okay." Jade said, but he could tell by her tone that it wasn't.

"I could let it go to voicemail."

"No, what if it's an emergency?"

"You're right, just—just give me one sec okay?" She nodded and he ran out of the room, just as her phone went off.

_You're a crazy girl, you know that? _

_What makes you say that? _

_Just reasons. Are you coming out tonight? _

_I'll see if I can make it, but I wouldn't count on it. Not everyone has such laidback cool parents like you do, Beck._

_Well, let me know, okay? It'll be fun_

_I know… stop teasing me. _

_That's what she said. _

_You're a perv._

_Yeah, yeah. Just let me know, kay? _

_Yeah, sure._

"Jade! Jade!" She heard and looked up to see her four year old half brother, Luke run into the room, the blonde hair on top of his head flopping into his blue eyes. " I made something for you in school today!"

She kneeled down to his height and smiled at him, "you did?" He nodded, a bit too excited for her, since she was so exhausted.

"Well, are you gonna show me what you made?" She asked, and he looked at her, confused for a moment, before he realized what she meant.

Ah, four-year-olds were so cute… sometimes.

He pulled out a colorful macaroni/beaded necklace and gave it to her. She smiled big and put it on, reaching forward and giving him a hug. "I love it!" She said, tickling his stomach a bit.

"You do? Because Abby said you wouldn't like it."

"Well, Abby was wrong." She said, "I love it." She hugged him again, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!" He said and then kissed her cheek quickly before running off again, probably to go play with his leggos or whatever.

She stood up, and noticed her stepmother, Debbie was in the room with her. "Hey." She said, and she looked up smiling at her.

"Look, I want to apologize to you for this morning, I was just so… busy and thinking of Luke and getting him to school on time that I didn't think—"

"It's okay." Jade shrugged, "I can't hold it against you forever."

"Well… thank you." She smiled at her and walked over, taking her hand and squeezing it, she let it fall. "Any idea what's for dinner?"

Jade shrugged, "When it's dad, you never know."

Debbie laughed, "Ain't that that truth."

Jade nodded, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Anyways, I have to go upstairs and do some homework, so I'll see you later?" Debbie nodded. "At dinner, just call and let me know when that is."

"Will do."

Jade nodded and quickly went upstairs to her room, nearly tripping over a toy truck in the hallway. She was going to yell at Luke for it, but since he made her such a nice necklace, she decided she could just let it go—for once.

She walked into her room, and turned on her laptop, getting up, she put her hair into a pony tail and changed into shorts and a tank top. She went to her laptop again and turned on music, getting into it, she started to dance around the room until she heard the familiar noise of a message coming up and walked over to her desk, taking a seat.

She sighed, it was just her friend, Adam.

_Sup, killer?_

_Oh, nothing much. just doing the usual dancing and singing my room until you fucked it up_

_Oh I'm so sorry. _

_Nah, I'm not really that sorry._

_I didn't think you would be. _

_Nice moves today… sorry about my bitchy girlfriend _

_Eh, it's alright. I can deal with her, no big deal. _

_Well, she looked like she pissed you off today._

_When do I ever look like I'm not pissed off?_

_Good point. _

_Yeah._

_So, Luke made me this awesome, beautiful necklace that I'm thinking about wearing to school tomorrow. _

_Please, wear it? I'll give you ten bucks. _

_Ten bucks? I'll take it! _

_Yeah, nice try. I didn't really mean it. _

_Asshole. _

_We all have one, Jade! Anyway, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later! Check your phone in an hour… deuces. _

_Yeah, yeah. Deuces, bitch._

Jade exited out of the chat, and started to pull out an outfit for later that day, when she got another message.

This one though, was from Tori.

_Hey, any idea where Cat is? I can't reach her, figured she'd be with you._

_No, no. I haven't seen her since practice. _

_Oh, okay._

_Everything okay?_

_Not really, but I'll uh… I'll just talk to you later. Or see you later. _

_Tori, you're being very cryptic, what's going on?_

_Nothing. I just have to go because Trina's yelling my name… she wants something._

_Yeah, usually that's the case when she calls your name._

_Right, so I'll catch up with you later, alright?_

_Sure. Feel better. _

_Thanks._

And with that, Tori logged off.

What the hell was up with her? She wondered, but didn't really think about it too much, since she heard rustling of leaves or something and then her window open.

Normally, she'd be freaked out, but since it always happened, and it was always the same person, she didn't really care.

"What's up, Beck?" She asked, "Ever heard of a door?"

"I like to live dangerously." He shrugged. "Sup with your get-up?"

"I was about to take a shower." She said.

"In shorts and a tank top?"

"No, idiot. I was going to take my clothes off." His face lit up at the mention of that, but she shook her head. "Oh no… don't get any ideas."

"It's not like I haven't seen you before." He pointed out.

She rolled her eyes, "It's not the same now, and you know it. Anyway, I'm going to go take a shower, go play some wii or something okay? It's in the playroom, you know where it is—"

"Sup with the necklace?" He asked her, and she looked down, taking it off, she held it in her hand.

"Luke made it for me in school today, jealous?"

"Oh, totally."

"Yeah, I can see that." She smirked, going closer; she poked him in the chest. "You just want one all for yourself."

"Yes. Oh my god, I'm so jealous." Beck told her sarcastically.

She laughed, "Come on, Beck! Just admit it! And then on your way to the playroom you can tell Luke… if he's not already in there."

He glared at her, "How bout I tell him nothing and just go in there anyway and see if he wants to hang out."

"Yeah, fine. I'll be out in a few." She smirked, giving him the necklace, where he put it on her desk. She gave him a sultry look over his shoulder and he groaned, frustrated as he opened the door to her room and stepped out, walking down the stairs, and into the lower part of the house where her family kept the playroom.

He was lucky though, Luke was there, and he _definitely_ wanted to hang out with Beck.

And even though she had nothing to do with this, Beck had a feeling she did.

Damn you, fate.

_Hehe! ANOTHER NEW STORY! Now you're all like why the hell is she publishing another one when she has like twelve others to finish? Well… I get ideas. And I like to share them. And I have like a few more that I've written and want to publish, but at the same time, I'm not so sure. Since I have a bunch of others that need to be updated. Soo… yeah! I'll finish them all eventually. I think I might just dedicate a whole entire day this weekend and just do it. Update 'em all. If I get the chance, that is, cuz I may have plans… but I'll do my best. I really want to update them… like it's my goal. Really, haha. _

_But this sort of helps with my writer's block, so yeah. It's late, and I want to sleep, but here's another one. _

_I've had this idea for a while… so yeah._

_But seriously, feel free to be all, UPDATE YOUR DAMN STORY (put story name here) OR I'LL FIND YOU AND DO SOMETHING HORRIBLE. Or whatever you want the threat to be, haha. I'm kinda interested though, which story do you want me to update the most? Let me know so I can make sure it happens first! Kay? Good deal? Awesome. _

_FUN FACT. I have a major, major crush on Nathan Kress. Even though he's on iCarly and not on Victorious… even though I think he should be… just my opinion. He's so cute! Hehe, but he looks kinda like Josh Hutcherson (who I also have a crush on) am I wrong here? Lol. Both are just so cute, but Nathan… damnnnnnn. That's all I have to say. Bad situation, lol. _

_Deuces. _


	2. Chapter 2

****Cat Valentine.****

After the movie was over, Mason looked up to see Cat was curled on the couch, her eyes downcast, and her hands clutching the blanket that was wrapped around her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and she looked up at him.

"I don't know," She responded, honestly. "I mean, if something is going on, then… my whole family is screwed over."

"I don't think anything is though," Mason told her, "I mean like it was mentioned before, your mother is happily married."

"I know, but since my dad…" She trailed off, and looked up at him. "I hope you're right," She said just as her phone went off.

She looked at him for a moment and then leaned over, quickly grabbing it.

It was a text from Robbie.

_Hey, party tonight if you're interested. _

"Oh! Well…" She looked up at her friend, "Do you want to maybe go to a party?"

"A party?" She nodded, "Uh sure, where and when?"

_Where and when is the party?_

_Doug's house. In an hour. Be there?_

_Yeah, I'll be there._

"Well…" She stood up, stretching, "I'm gonna go get ready, okay? You okay down here for a few minutes?"

He nodded, scoffing as he did, "Cat, you're talking to me here."

"Oh, right…" She leaned in and playfully (and lightly) smacked his face. "Good point." And with that, she went upstairs to her bedroom.

Her phone went off _again_, and she grabbed it, staring at the screen.

_Cat! Are you going out tonight? I heard there's a party at Doug's?_

Cat quickly responded to Jade, and then sighed, laying on her bed for a moment. Normally, she was advised not to go near alcohol or anything like that with the past history in her family of addiction, but tonight. Tonight she had a reason to drink… even if it wasn't a logical reason, it was still one, nonetheless.

She got up then and turned the shower on, getting ready she decided she really didn't give a shit anymore.

**Tori Vega.**

"Andre! I am so fucking bored!" Tori whined as she lay her head on his shoulder. He sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" He asked, laughing as the motion of what he did caused Tori's head to fall off his shoulder.

"I don't know… make it go away?"

"No… I think that's Tyler's job."

"Oh, you perv!" She rolled her eyes, "I don't do… things with him… that…often…" She trailed off, and looked at him, "At least not recently."

"Well, good." Andre responded, and Tori sighed.

"I'm really bored though, honestly, can't we just… like make-out or something?" She was only half-joking, but then at the same time, she was _really in the mood to_.

"Best friend's don't make-out, Tor."

"I know! I was just kidding…" She bit her lip, as she picked up her phone, she saw she had a text. "Wait! Maybe we won't have to after all!"

"What do you mean?"

"Robbie just texted me, there's a party at Doug's tonight. In an hour, are you down?"

Andre sighed, he wasn't really in the mood to, but if it kept Tori in line, being there, then he'd do it.

"Okay." He finally said, "I'll go."

"Yay!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer and then kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go get ready!"

"Sounds…good." He said, smiling as he touched his cheek.

Huh, maybe getting a kiss from your best friend _anywhere on your body_ wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Jade West. **

"Jade! Let's go!" Beck called up the steps, as he walked up. "We're going to be late, and that's not always such a good thing you know," He opened the door, still not receiving a response from her (which was a bit unusual, even for her) "So, let's hurry up and—" He cut himself off when he was met with a surprising sight.

Jade wasn't really… well, _dressed_. She had some Spice Girls song playing and was curling her hair, wearing only a bra and underwear. She looked up in the mirror and gasped, turning around.

"Beck!" She cried, "You could at least knock!"

"I come in your window without knocking at random times, what makes you think I'd actually do it when walking through the door?"

Damn it, he had a good point.

"And really? Spice Girls? Are you kidding me?"

"They were my childhood," She defended, crossing her arms over her chest, she made her boobs look bigger than they already were. _Damn it, Jade… _Was all that ran through Beck's horny, teenage mind. "Anyway, since you're already here, you can just… stay."

"Yeah, like I said before, it's not something I haven't already seen."

"And like I said before too, it's different."

She sat down in her chair, and picked the curling iron up before suddenly putting it back down, feeling and seeing his hand on top of hers. She didn't turn around, just stared at their reflections in the mirror in front of her.

"How is it different?" He asked quietly, "Because we're not together?"

"Y-yeah." She finally managed to say, as he put his chin on her shoulder and looked at her, a _too adorable _expression on his face. "I'm not saying that to be a bitch, I'm just saying… we're not together anymore and we shouldn't do those things—" She was cut off when he took his chin off her shoulder and sat down on the ground, leaning his back on her bed, he looked up at her.

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded, turning around, and facing him. "Why did we break up in the first place?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, how many has it been?"

He shrugged too, "Too many."

"And we're afraid if we do get back together, we'll just break up again…" She conceded, getting off the chair, she paused momentarily, grabbing a plaid shirt (_his old plaid shirt_) she put it on, leaving it unbuttoned. And then she sat down in front of him, leaning her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "And then it would… just be awkward."

"Oh yeah? Then what's with the position we're currently in?"

"Beck… you're my best friend and you always will be no matter what happens. You make me feel comfortable, protected and I feel like I can trust you with anything, and... I don't want to lose that."

"So you're just using me for my body?" He joked and she rolled her eyes, staring at her legs for a moment.

"No…" She spoke quietly, "I'd never do that."

"How do you know I wouldn't?" She playfully smacked him on the chest and he jerked, laughing he rubbed the spot she hit. "I was just kidding!"

"I know." She said, and then leaned against him more, closing her eyes. "I love you, you know."

"I know." He whispered, kissing the side of her head. "I love you too."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, before she got up, shaking her head, she calmed her heart rate down, and then got back in the chair. "I really should continue getting ready, after all you don't want to be late."

He stared into space a moment, a dorky smile on his face, "No. But it would definitely be worth it if we could do that again."

Despite feeling the way she did, and being in a rush to get ready, she smiled. "Yeah… it totally would be."

And through the mirror's reflection, she saw him smile at her.

**Cat Valentine. **

"It's so loud in here!" Cat shouted, just to be heard over the music as Mason nodded. "Help me find, Robbie!"

He nodded again, and together they both walked further inside the packed house, searching for the dorky kid with glasses, that Cat seemed to have a slight crush on. Not that she'd admit it, though.

"Ooh! There he is!" She let go of his arm (she'd been holding it so she didn't get lost) and then immediately rushed toward him, bull-rushing him from behind.

"Cat! You made it!" He hugged her and she jumped up and down.

"Yeah I did!" She giggled as Mason walked up to them. "Mason came with me though."

"Oh, that's cool." He said, hugging her again like he hadn't seen her in ages, when in reality he saw her just a few hours before.

"Yeah… uhm…" She looked at Mason, who immediately got her hint.

"Why don't you guys go get some air, and you know… _talk_." He said, winking at Cat.

Cat nodded her head, enthusiastically, "Yeah! Robbie! Let's go!"

"We're not gonna talk about—"

"No!" She shouted, and then dragged him outside, but not before grabbing a plastic cup and filling it with punch first. She'd been to these parties enough to know when they spiked the drinks. It was sad, really.

She then walked outside with Robbie, and sat down at the edge of the pool. It was a warm night, so she'd worn flip-flops. She took them off, and put her feet in the cold water, sighing happily as Robbie took the seat next to her.

"You know…" She spoke up, looking above her at the stars. "I used to do this a lot when I was younger."

"You did?" Robbie asked as he took off his what Cat and Beck called "man flip-flops" off and put them next to him, putting his feet in the water as well, his hand just inches from hers.

"Yeah, back where I grew up… my uh… dad and I used to—we used to do this every night."

"I be that must've been so awesome."

Cat looked at him, for a moment, "Yeah, it was." She looked down playing with her hands, "But after a while, it got really… well not too cool." Then she cleared her throat, and looked at him. "Tell me about your childhood."

"It was okay," He said, "I was born in New York, moved out here when I was about ten… it wasn't really anything too special or different."

"What about… your family?"

"My family?" She nodded, "They're… it's hard to explain. I don't talk much to them, unless I'm forced to."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I never really had a good relationship with my parents. It's just hard to talk to them, when it's clear they don't seem like they want you around. It was hard though, I'd always want to tell them something, and they'd brush me off. It was like to them, I didn't exist."

Cat leaned her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arm around his, unexpectedly linking their fingers together when she grabbed his hand, comfortingly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I can't imagine what that felt like. I mean… my dad and I… it's a long story, but after my parents divorced, I just… refused to talk to him."

"Why?"

"Because… I don't know, I was just angry. And I can't really explain it, but I was so angry I just couldn't talk to him, see him, or even acknowledge his existence. I wish I didn't react the way I did, because… then maybe, just maybe he'd still be in my life."

Robbie kissed the top of her head, in a… well, what he hoped she saw was a friendly gesture as he didn't want to seem too… over eager, since it was clear she didn't feel the same way he did about her.

"I'm sorry to hear that," He said, rubbing her hand with his finger. She just looked down at the intertwined fingers and shrugged.

"It's cool. As long as we have each other, we should be good though, right?" Robbie smiled as she looked up at him, hopefully.

"Yeah…" He agreed, leaning his head on top of hers after she'd laid it back on his shoulder, "As long as we've got each other, we'll be okay."

**Tori Vega. **

"Oh look." Tori heard the moment she walked into Doug's house, "It's the girl who thinks she's the shit." She looked to see it was Kristine, a girl who thought she was popular, and that everyone liked her, when in reality, no one really did.

She was even meaner than Jade, but everyone seemed to like and respect Jade. No one cared or even had the patience for Kristine.

"Oh look," Tori mocked. "It's the girl who thinks everyone cares about her, when in reality, no one can stand her."

Her mouth dropped open, and Tori smirked, satisfied. Andre let out a laugh and high-fived her as she walked back to him. She looked at Kristine again, who just looked pissed off, and like she'd just found out she had a broken nail.

"Tori, that was awesome!" One of her friends, Kari came up to her, giving her a high five. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Tori shrugged, "Beats the hell out of me," She smirked, and then grabbed the drink Andre handed to her, thanking him. "I just didn't feel like taking her shit today, I guess."

"Wow, Tori," She heard, and turned to see Jade was standing there, and impressed look on her face. "I am impressed with you. Didn't think I'd see the day when you told a fellow cheerleader off. I gotta give you credit."

"Oh, well… thanks." Tori smiled at her, and then hugged Beck who was standing next to her, briefly before turning to everyone else. "Well, why are we just standing here? Let's go dance!"

"Yeah, not so fast." Tori groaned and turned, seeing Tyler was standing there, a smile on his face. "You have to give me a hug first, and _then _you owe me a dance later."

"Oh, just like that?" She responded, "You just assume I'm going to dance with you, and not like, dance with everyone else first?"

"That's why I said later," He pointed out, and she had a look of realization. "Unless you want to dance now?"

"Well, I kind of want to—" She cut herself off when _Only Girl In The World _by Rihanna came on. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her, "Come on! I love this song! Let's dance!" And with that, she started to grind her body against his, as he moved more or less in the same way. She wrapped arms around his neck and held him close to her, moving her hips as they continued to dance.

"Oh man," Andre said, gaining both Beck and Jade's attention.

"What?" Beck asked.

"I wish I was him," Was all he said before he walked away to go talk to other party-goers.

**Jade West.**

"Come on, Beck!" Jade pulled him with her outside. "I can't be in there anymore, too many drunk people, and it smells a hundred percent like weed."

"Well yeah, a bunch of teenagers, at a high school party… what did you expect?"

"That it wasn't going to smell like that? I don't know."

He was about to respond, but one of the guys in Jade's Spanish class walked up to her, smiling as he gave her a high five.

"What's up, Jade?"

She smiled, twirling her hair around her finger. "Hey, Matt. Uh… nothing much, just needed some air, what about you?" She was aware that Beck was still behind her, but she ignored it for the time being. "Did you just get here?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I've been here a while, I just needed some air too."

"Oh, well, that's cool." She said, and then sat down on one of the steps, "Beck and I were just…"

"Talking?" He filled in and she nodded, watching him while he just casually leaned against the wall, pretending to text on his phone. She knew he was listening though.

"Yeah…" She trailed off, "We're… our relationship is just complicated."

"Jade, come on, everyone knows you two are in love with each other."

"Yeah, Aly told me something similar to that earlier."

"Well, it's true! I mean you guys constantly hang out, text, chill… I mean, if I didn't know you, I'd say you two were actually a couple!"

Her phone vibrated and she pulled her phone out to see who had texted her.

_Dude, he's such a… lame-ass. _

She was going to kill Beck.

_You're in no place to make that judgment. _She responded back.

_I can do whatever I want. _

_Jealous much? _

She then decided to flirt with him, knowing full well that she was going to piss of Beck even more.

"Yeah…I know." She giggled, and flipped her hair over her shoulder, and from the corner of her eye, she saw a very pissed off Beck.

She leaned in closer, and said something, watching as both Matt and Beck got confused, until realization came over Matt.

"You're trying to make him jealous, aren't cha?"

"What? No!" He just stared at her, "Okay, yes, maybe a little. Can you play along?"

"Do you admit that you love him?"

"That's not a secret." She responded, "Anyway, I know something that will _really_ get him riled up." She pulled him towards her, looking as though she was going to kiss him, when she felt herself being pulled away from him. "What the hell, Beck!"

"What are you doing?" He demanded and she rolled her eyes.

"We're not together, remember? I can do whatever I want… and so can you."

"Yeah, but…" He looked like a puppy, his eyes were so… full of emotion. And she felt bad. Looking at Matt, she silently mouthed thank you, and then turned to Beck.

"But what?"

"Nothing." He said, and then she took his hand, causing him to look up at her. "What are you doing?"

"I…I don't know," She admitted, she then let go of his hand. "I don't… I don't know. I'm sorry."

Then she walked away, her head down. Beck looked up and noticed Matt was staring at him. "Dude, go after her! I mean, I get she's kinda being a little bipolar, but what the hell are you waiting for?"

"Uh, you to go after her?"

"Why me?"

"Because you were flirting with her."

"Duuude, that was to make you jealous! Are you that much of… a coconut head?"

"Coconut head? Really?"

"It was all I could think of!"

"Yeah, okay. But what makes you say… I'm a coconut head?"

"Because you're too blind! She's in love with you bro! Just like you're in love with her! She practically admitted it."

"Yeah uh, Matt?" He nodded, "We uh… we had a moment before we got here, I know she loves me."

"Yeah, dude. _Loves_ you, not _in love_. They're both totally different. Or the same… depending how you look at it."

"Alright, well thank you.. for that. I'll just go ahead and see if I can find her."

"Good man, dude. Good man." And with one last odd look towards Matt, Beck went back inside the house, on the look out for Jade.

It didn't last too long. She was by the punch bowl drinking some punch (of course) with Tori, talking about who knows what.

Instead of politely interrupting her conversation (like he normally would've done) he instead, grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She looked up at him, shocked and confused. He only smirked down towards her, and put his hand on her waist.

And then without another word, he kissed her.

**Cat Valentine. **

"Cat?"

She opened her eyes and lifted her head from his shoulder, looking at him, she rubbed her eyes, "Yeah?"

"Do you uhm…" He looked at the water in the pool, unable to saw what he wanted to without looking like an idiot or feeling rejected. "Do you like…"

"Yeah…?" She motioned for him to continue, "Do I like...?"

"Pie." He said, "I'm just curious, because you know I love pie and—"

"Robbie." He looked at her, just as a slow song started to play (of course). She stood up suddenly, ignoring her wet feet, and pulled him up with her. She looked up at him, since she was much shorter than he was. "You don't have to be afraid, it's just me and you."

He thought for a moment, before taking a deep breath, and then looked down. "Will you dance with me?"

She smiled. "I would love to."

_Come on, get higher, loosen my lips, faith and desire, at the swing of your hips. Just pull me down hard and drown in me in love… _

She put her arms around is neck, and he put his hands on her waist. They started to slowly move along with the song, her head going to his neck. She closed her eyes as they danced together, pulling him closer, she realized she'd never felt more comfortable than she did at that moment.

Slowly lifting her head up, she looked at him, her eyes going to his lips, and then back to his eyes.

He reached one hand up, and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. And then, he moved lower, watching her to make sure it was okay. She said nothing, or really she made no objections, so he just went for it. He kissed her, soft and gentle, and once he felt her kiss him back, he couldn't help but smile into the kiss. She giggled kissing him, a bit deeper before pulling away and resting her head back on his neck again.

They both said nothing else, just enjoyed the moment.

It didn't last long though, since their friends had decided to join them, causing them to break apart (annoyed, but happy nonetheless).

Tori and Mason were arguing, while Tyler and Andre seemed to be in an argument as well.

Cat sighed, rolling her eyes. "Guys!" She yelled and they all stopped looking at her. Robbie's hands were still on her waist, and she gave him a look that told him _not to let her go_. He listened. "What's your problem?"

"I… really don't know why I'm arguing with Tori, honestly." Mason shrugged. "I think I said something about how lip gloss sucked, I forget."

Tori huffed, "You said I looked weird in this color." She touched her shirt and he nodded. "Right, that's it…"

"Okay…" Cat gave them a weird look, before turning her attention to Andre and Tyler. "What's…" She gave Tori and Tyler another look, before fully turning her attention to the boys. "Okay, what's your problem?"

"I'd rather not say." Andre said, looking down.

"Dude, it's really not hard. He was pissed because apparently I've been dancing with Tori for way too long."

"Well, what's wrong with… that?" Cat genuinely looked confused. "You have right to, I mean she's not… dating anyone?"

"Exactly!" Tori cried just as Mason opened his mouth to retort, but she gave him a look, that made him shut up immediately. "I don't belong to anyone."

"Dude, forget it." Andre snapped. He looked pissed off as he turned and walked back into the house, literally pushing someone over in his attempt to get inside.

Tori watched, her mouth open in disbelief. "What the hell was that?"

"I uh… I'm gonna just take a wild guess here…" Robbie spoke up, rubbing his neck with one of his hands. "I uhm, think he likes you."

"No shit, bro!" Mason said, sarcastically. Cat glared at him, "What? I'm just saying."

"He… he what?"

Despite not wanting to, Cat pulled herself from Robbie, and walked over to her. "I think you should go talk to him," She said quietly. "Let him know that… what just happened is nothing to be upset over."

"But…"

"You… you don't like him back, do you?" Cat asked her as Tori looked down, playing with her fingers.

"No. I do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't want it to ruin our friendship or anything. I mean. I don't want to turn into another Beck and Jade… no offense to them, I just… want something simple, you know?"

"You want to be single and free then?"

"No! I… I don't know what I want." Tori sighed, "Cat, what do I do?"

"I'm going to tell you exactly what you're going to do," Cat responded, "You are going to go in there and you are going to talk to him. And you will not leave here until it's resolved, understand?"

"But what if something happens?"

"Then…" Cat briefly looked behind her at Robbie and then at Mason, before turning her attention back to Tori. "Then it does. And there's not going to be anything you can do to change it, but at the same time… it could be for the better you know. Just.. give it a try. You've got nothing to lose, so… yeah. I say go for it.."

"I agree!" Mason said, and Tori looked at him, "I'm just saying. Gosh, you women are so tempermental."

"Yeah…" Robbie said, rolling his eyes. "I agree with him as well."

"Okay." Tori smiled, "Okay, I'm going to go in and talk to him now."

Cat smiled, "Good." And with that, Tori was gone. She turned to Tyler, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Tyler grinned, "I'm happy for them."

"I'm sorry?" Cat looked dumbfounded, "I thought you two were friends-with-benefits or whatever."

"Well, yeah. But I knew they liked each other. Really I just enjoyed making him jealous. It was kind fun."

Cat looked down, "Okay. I've had enough. I'm going to go… somewhere else. Robbie will you come with me?" He nodded, smiling as she took his hand and pulled him with her inside.

And as she passed Mason, he gave her a subtle thumbs-up, to which she gave him a smile.

They went inside, and Robbie sat on the couch, managing to find a free spot. She sat on his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She smiled and put her hands on top of his closing her eyes again.

She was happy. Life was good. And even though there was something seriously going on with her mother (whatever it was) she didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to live in the moment with Robbie.

* * *

><p><strong>This is dedicated to BadeObssesser. You're awesome and thanks for the ideas. If you have more, let me know. I'm always open to any. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. I have my inspiration back for this story. Writing the next chapter as I type this. And my goal? To make it all Beck&amp;Jade, lol. They're just so cute! Hehe.<strong>

**And I know, Cat is out of character, she's supposed to be. I don't really like how they portray her on the show. Like they made her even dumber than she was at the start. But still, she's cute and I love her, but yeah. Some of them may be out of character too, not just her. So, keep that in mind. **


End file.
